Stargazing
by Bitway
Summary: Sharing a night with a special someone, no matter what it may be will always make him happy, even more when its his favorite thing to do. A secret santa gift for user geminid on tumblr. very slight hiromido


Stargazing. It was always an activity he enjoyed, even when he was younger. There was just something so fascinating about looking up at the dark sky and seeing those small bright dots light up the sky. The way he could make out odd shapes, as if they were like the same as clouds, though this way seemed to be more fun to the boy. Not to mention he could actually look up into the sky for a longer period of time, unlike the sun, the moon never harmed his eyes. When his eyes settled upon them, the stars seemed to have a magical effect, putting the boy at ease. As if nothing was wrong and all was right.

This was something that he had done alone, others didn't seem to want to be out and do something that was considered 'boring'. It was disheartening to be the only one to want to enjoy such a beautiful sight. As he grew older, he learned more about the night sky that he loved, finding that it really wasn't 'boring' to stare up on any given night.

There were planets to be found, the moon to be looked at (determining the phase was something to), constellations to be put together, and on rare nights, a meteor shower could be caught. This offered so much, he never could understand how anyone could dislike such an activity.

Hiroto Kiyama had longed to share these fascinating sights with someone, it was a dream to be able to show how great this was, how fun it could be all while just looking up at the sky.

The day he had gotten a dear friend of his to spend the night with him, he was ecstatic. It meant so much to him knowing that Midorikawa would be the one to share this hobby of his with him. While the other didn't seem as excited as he did, he was more than happy to be able to be by his side and enjoy the pleasant night with him. Why? Because he fully enjoyed being around him, he truly did love his friend and he was more than willing to spend a night by his side doing something the other boy loved. Besides, he would get to see him light up, just like a star, every time he spoke.

"So, whats going on tonight? How are the stars?" The green haired one had asked as they had gone out to a secluded area not to far from the Kira household. There was a small area free from any towering trees, leaving a perfect spot for a view of the sky.

"Theres the usual constellations of this month," Hiroto started, naming a few before continuing, "a full moon and there is always a chance of seeing a falling star."

Oh how he had wanted to catch sight of that! He never had before. He was lucky to catch the sight of a meteor shower, watching plenty of those stars shoot by, but never one on its own.

"You make it sound as if there will be one. I'd think someone like you who spends all of his time out here would be able to predict it."

"I wish I could predict those, it would be a true gift to know when one is passing and where would be the best spot to see it."

"Don't worry, I know you'll be able to see one. You did with that shooting star thing a couple of years ago. Thats pretty lucky for you."

He was lucky that night, though he didn't have anyone to share it with. But now he did! Even if there was nothing special going on in the sky, just having Midorikawa by his side was special enough. His friend meant the world to him. If he had to pick a favorite star tonight, the best and brightest one would be the one right beside him.

It didn't take long for the two to get to the secluded area, Hiroto knew the every step by heart, he was here nearly every night. He quickly led the other, and in a few minutes, they were alone, surrounded by nature with a glorious view of the sky.

"Wow…" Even Midorikawa had to gasp to the sight. It seemed more clear compared to just looking at it from the orphanage. There were no lights to get in the way, no city noises, it really felt like they were deep into the woods with a spot like this.

"Isn't it grand?" Hiroto asked as he stepped beside the other, smiling at his expression. Bet he wasn't expecting this place to be like a small getaway from the world.

Midorikawa gave the other a nod, it almost felt like he would disrupt something if he spoke too much. The red head put a hand on the boy's shoulder, gently pushing him down so they would be sitting beside each other.

"I hope you don't mind lying on the grass." The boy had warned him earlier, but he just wanted to add that in.

Hiroto didn't waste any time; once he had been seated, he immediately plopped down, his hands interlocking as they supported his head from the grass. Midorikawa remained up for a moment, looking at the stars from his sitting position. Although he could see why lying down on his back was better, so he imitated the other. And side by side, they were both staring up to see the star lit sky.

The two were silent for a moment, neither speaking up as their eyes were on the stars in the sky. Eventually, one spoke up, a hand leaving the other as he pointed to a group of stars, tracing them together with his finger.

"See that? Together those make Cassiopeia. That one can always be seen."

"Huh? I thought only…Ursa Major and Minor could be seen."

"There are few others always visible to us, but those are the two famous ones."

After that he pointed out the others, telling Midorikawa a little about each constellation. He felt a little guilty for just spewing out information like that. Sure he loved the subject and was fascinated by it, but he knew the other wasn't as captured by it as he was.

"I'm sorry, I hope that isn't boring you."

"Its not. 'Earth has a saying that goes like this: Knowledge is no burden."

Hiroto breathed out, feeling at ease as he heard that. He should have known his dear friend wouldn't hate it out here or his ramblings. He could always count on the other to be supportive, even when he was here.

The night went on, the two just looking at the sky. There was an occasional question from one, and plenty of answers from the other. Or there was a little informative speech from one and some added commentary from the other. It was a fun night and their talks weren't restricted to those above and far away. A bit of their current situation stemmed from some conversations, widening their topics to speak of. It was just a night were the two could be alone together, enjoy each other's company and speak as much as they want.

"Its…getting late." Hiroto pointed out, seeing the position of the moon in the sky change from where it had been earlier. The boy slowly sat up, looking to his friend.

"I can't even tell. Its still dark out." Midorikawa replied, sitting up with him, standing when he did.

"I hope you enjoyed this night." _I know I did_ , he wanted to add, though felt like that would be too much to say.

"I did. I learned a lot and I got spend time with my friend." The boy smiled, slipping his hand into the stargazing fan's. "Lets be safe on the way back."

"Of course." He held his hand tightly, not wanting to let go and using safety as an excuse to keep their hands locked together. "Would you care to do this again? Spend another night with me?"

"For you, Hiroto, you know I will say yes."


End file.
